


The Living Sun Just Falls Away Leaving Only Day For Night

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This section of the memorial garden was empty of people – just as it always was these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Living Sun Just Falls Away Leaving Only Day For Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this song](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/heart/fallenonesunplugged.html) by **_Heart_**

_Again and again the comrades fall_  
 _The tears roll down and the wounded crawl_  
 _In this heartless crazy world the wounds just burn like fire_  
 _Light a light for the fallen ones_  
 _Light a light and hold it - hold it high_

 

This section of the memorial garden was empty of people – just as it always was these days. She was the last one left; the last to say goodbye. It was far past the time that this was taken care of.

She was the last of her friends and it caused her more than a little bit of heartache. It was never supposed to be her that was left standing when it was all said and done with.

Connor had been the first to go, killed while he was saving Abby and Emily from a from a stampeding giant something or another. He wasn’t caring about his own safety as he aimed for Abby. He just managed to get them to safety before he was taken down.

They weren’t sure what happened to Danny, only that he stumbled through an anomaly and into Abby’s arms. When they’d seen all of that blood, they knew he wasn’t going to last very long. They didn’t make it to the hospital and Danny died in Abby’s arms.

Lester was taken next – the victim of an automobile accident of all things. That was almost the most shocking since no one expected that Lester would be defeated by something so normal and mundane as a vehicle. It took a bit for them to shake that one off of their shoulders and return to work after that.

The Minister wanted Jenny to come back and take over Lester’s job, but her reasons for rejecting it were quite colourful and if it hadn’t been a solemn occasion, Jess might have laughed.

Later, she wished that she had laughed because then maybe the job wouldn’t have been set squarely onto her shoulders.

Emily left them after catching a strange strain of flu that turned deadly in her body. She had never gotten a full set of immunizations when she came through the anomaly into the current time. No one had seemed to think about that when she came back and that was everyone’s fault. One of them should have pressured her into getting those shots to keep her protected against the illnesses that were always around them in this modern age. That took all of them by surprise and it was one of the hardest for them to move on and continue with their work. Jess stayed next to Emily’s bed most of the time, though she did trade out with Abby. When the guys weren’t on a call, Matt was always there and as Emily got weaker, Jess was convinced that life was draining out Matt as well.

None of them were sure when it actually happened, but something sparked between Abby and Matt a few years after Emily passed. Then again, maybe he had been there longer than Jess was aware of it. At first, she was convinced that they were only having some kind of rebounds over their own deep-seated grief, but she watched as the friendship grew deeper between her wounded friends. There were parts of Abby and Matt that could never be fixed and there were wounds that just wouldn’t be healed no matter how much time passed.

For the longest time, the four of them were inseparable and the friendships they already had deepened into something else that no one had any words for. They worked together and mostly stayed in the facility while they sent out younger soldiers into the field to contain the anomalies.

The team that was sent to deal with what had seemed like an easy incursion ran into difficulty and called Becker for help. His help ended up with him having a horn of some long dead creature shoved through his abdomen. Surgery didn’t safe him and Abby held her as she cried.

They were all getting up in age and not quite as limber or quick on their feet as they were when they were younger. Danger and illness now waited around every corner. It was strange that their mortality now filled their worries more than the creature incursions did.

Abby’s death was the one that crushed both Jess and Matt. 

It was so senseless and so not even related to her work with the ARC. She was killed in a robbery when she went to get take away for the three of them after one particularly trying day.

Jess raged and cursed and screamed every obscenity that she could think of. Matt didn’t. Matt closed in on himself and couldn’t even answer the simplest question. He stopped caring about anything and it wasn’t too much of a surprise when Matt was buried next to Abby a few months later.

Jess knew that this was going to be the last time she visited this memorial garden on her own two feet. She was late into her seventies and she could feel death reaching out to join her with her friends and family. She’d already made arrangements with her executors that she would be buried here, next to her husband.

The only real family she’d ever had all laid buried in this small cemetery and she was honest with the fact that she was ready to join them. She’d watched them all go ahead of her and had done her best to make them proud after they were gone.

The ARC was now in very good command and was no longer in need of Jess’s capable organizational hands.

“I’ll be there with you soon, my loves,” Jess murmured as she sat down on the one and only bench in this spot. “I just had a few last minute details to make sure were all taken care of. I had to make sure that Abby’s son, Nick, was ready to be in charge. He’ll do wonderfully with this command. The ARC will be well taken care of now that we’re all gone.” She murmured, turning to walk out. “I love you all so much and am so glad that we’ll see each other soon. We’ve earned a peaceful rest.”

Jess nodded to herself and let her driver help her into the backseat of her car. It wouldn’t be long now and she, for one, couldn’t wait.

 

_Your burning star turned to midnight sun_  
 _I will stay alive for the fallen ones_  
 _Dancing with the smoke of your devastated flame_  
 _Dancing with the smoke dancing with the rain_  
 _So cold being here again_  
 _So I call your name - I call - I call your name_  



End file.
